


Сборник

by Bek_SB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Драбблы, написанные на интерактивы в группе ГАРРИ ♡ ДРАКО (https://vk.com/harrylovedraco)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Фокусник

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблы выходят по вторникам на фикбуке, здесь появляться будут позже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.vk.com/wall-72120819_75966

— Карточные фокусы, — повторил Гарри уже раз в третий, не меньше. — Маггловское развлечение.

— Ах, маггловское, — презрительно хмыкнул Драко, но всё же заинтересованно продолжил смотреть на колоду в руках Поттера.

Гарри перетасовал карты. Было воскресенье, весь замок дружно ушёл в Хогсмид, а младшекурсники в Запретный лес не совались. Гарри и Драко, собственно, тоже добрались только до ближайшей поляны, причём не ожидая тут друг с другом пересечься. Справедливости ради, Гарри пришёл вторым и из вежливости именно ему надо было уйти, но на Гриффиндоре вежливости не учат.

Драко периодически делал глоток чего-то алкогольного из фляжки. Пьяным он не был, но чуть более расслабленным, чем обычно — точно. Война закончилась всего три месяца назад, и если бы Гарри не занимал свои руки маггловскими фокусами и прочей подобной чепухой, то тоже, наверное, пил бы.

— Давай, загадывай карту, — Гарри выставил перед лицом Малфоя всю колоду. Драко вскинул бровь.

— Зачем?

— Фокус покажу, — закатил глаза Поттер.

Драко подумал, но карту выбрал. Потом последовал указаниям юного фокусника Поттера и вернул ее в колоду.

— Эта? — спустя пару секунд спросил Гарри, вытаскивая карту.

На ней красовалась дама пик.

— Ты мне гадаешь или карту угадываешь? — фыркнул Малфой. — Нет, не эта.

— А если бы гадал, кто бы это был? — заинтересовался Гарри. Карты ему подарили близнецы Уизли, они же показали пару фокусов.

— Пэнси, — без раздумий ответил Драко.

— А ты значит валет пик?

— Валет у нас Блэйз, я король.

Гарри решил, что просто вытащил не ту карту, а соседнюю, поэтому достал следующую. На ней оказалась червонная дама.

— Теперь ты пытаешься мне подсунуть мелкую Уизли или Грейнджер? — закатил глаза Драко, но все же усмехнулся уже добрее.

— Если бы я тебе гадал, вытащил бы короля, — разозлился Гарри. Ещё накануне у него отлично получался этот фокус.

— О, правда, — и вот теперь Драко действительно развеселился. — Случайно не того, который лежит в твоём кармане?

Гарри молча потянулся в карман, догадавшись, кто сорвал ему весь фокус. Карта действительно лежала там, знаки червонного короля по краям. Только вместо привычной картинки, стилизованный, но легко узнаваемый портрет Гарри.

— Ты придурок, Малфой, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Но что, этот король тебя устроит?

— Более чем, — с коварной улыбкой ответил Драко, наклоняясь ближе.

А фокус Гарри ему как-нибудь потом покажет.


	2. Спящая красавица

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/harrylovedraco?w=wall-72120819_76836

линания, ни попытки прикоснуться не помогли. Последнее, что помнил Драко: он заснул в своей постели в своём поместье во многих милях от Англии. Книги ответа не давали; Гермионна, со всем её знаниями, полученными при работе в Отделе Тайн, тоже недоуменно пожала плечами, и посоветовала обратиться к медикам. Гарри, конечно, её совет проигнорировал.

Драко, пользуясь тем, что избавиться от него (проверяли) Гарри не мог, а больше Малфоя никто не видел и не слышал, активно действовал Поттеру на нервы. За неполные два дня в компании друг друга они умудрились вывалить друг на друга все взаимные претензии, разобраться в них, принести парочку извинений сквозь зубы, и попытаться пожать друг другу руки, забыв, что прикосновения на Драко тоже не действуют.

Так Гарри оказался во Франции. В поместье нашлись: испуганная Нарцисса, подозрительного вида колдмедик, огромная коллекция книг по тёмной магии и бессознательное тело Малфоя. На выяснение обстоятельств потратили еще часа два, потом Поттеру выделили комнату и разрешение позвать Кричера. Так Гарри временно поселился в доме своего некогда-врага. 

В течение дня ему приходилось быть посредником между призрачным Малфоем и миром, если Драко хотелось с кем-то пообщаться, так что очень скоро Гарри начал сбегать на пляж. Драко злился, но вытащить его обратно в люди не мог. Зато мог дуться, бурчать, шипеть и плеваться ядом. Гарри на это, по настроению, либо закатывал глаза, либо “лыбился как придурок”, по выражению всё того же Драко.

С собой Поттер брал какой-нибудь очередной том, но, если честно, в основном просто переворачивал страницы для Драко. Самому ему лезть в дебри чуть ли не некромантии не хотелось совершенно. Как говориться, меньше знаешь — лучше спишь. Поэтому, пока Драко вчитывался в очередные две страницы — латынь, мелкий шрифт, заумные термины — Гарри наслаждался морским воздухом, песком, пронизывающим ветром. Малфой периодически ворчал, что Гарри заболеет, и кто его лечить будет? Гарри пожимал плечами и отвечал, что может хоть тогда Драко проснётся, чтобы не оставлять его один на один с простудой.

В комнату к Драко, где “спало” его тело они оба договорились заглядывать как можно реже, а потому — не заглядывали вообще.

Очередной порыв ветра вырвал Гарри из тяжелых мыслей. Он брел вдоль берега, босыми ногами ступая в ледяную воду. Драко, ради разнообразия, брёл рядом.

— Что будет, когда я проснусь? — спросил он. “Когда”… Гарри не мог не улыбнуться.

— О чём ты?

— Ты вернёшься в Англию? — протянул Драко голосом, который кому угодно мог показаться безразличным. Таким же голосом спрашивали про погоду и сводку новостей. Но Гарри выучил его интонации слишком хорошо.

— Ну, не знаю, — он наигранно пожал плечами, чувствуя, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке. — Тут море рядом, пляж, комнаты просторные. Должен же я что-то получить за свои мучения с тобой.

— Придурок, — фыркнул Драко. Но было ясно, что ответ его успокоил.

А потом… потом Гарри почувствовал жжение на тыльной стороне ладони. Слабое, скорее щекотное, чем болезненное. Он опустил туда взгляд. Пальцы Драко, почти призрачные, неуверенно касались его ладони.

— Драко, — позвал он, резко остановившись. — Я чувствую….

— Что?

— Твоё прикосновение.

Драко замер. Гарри поднял руку и медленно, боясь того, что может произойти (или того, что ничего не произойдёт) прикоснулся к щеке Драко кончиками пальцев. Они не прошли сквозь Драко, как делали раньше, напротив, Гарри почувствовал жжение, такое же, как на тыльной стороне ладони, и глаза Драко распахнулись широко-широко, приоткрылись губы, и Гарри невольно опустил на них взгляд и…

И Драко рассыпался. Разлетелся мелкими частичками по ветру, оставив шум волн и гул ветра. Гарри испугался, так сильно, как не пугался никогда, а затем повернулся к поместью и побежал.

“Драко очнулся”, — повторял он себе, пытаясь то ли убедить себя самого, то ли уговорить все высшие силы рядом. Никогда еще путь до поместья не казался таким долгим.


	3. Под прикрытием

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-72120819_77105

— Нет, — устало выдохнул Драко на очередную принесенную Поттером кофту. — И эти две тоже сразу нет.

Гарри не отчаивался. Несколько лет работы в Аврорате приручили его и не с таким справляться. Драко, работавший, вообще-то, колдмедиком, терпением обладал не менее безграничным. Собственно, только поэтому они вместе ещё уживались. И поэтому же уже два часа не могли найти Малфою приличный наряд.

Гарри принес ещё одну гору одежды. Консультанты сочувственно и понимающе ему кивнули.

— Если я не найду что-то и здесь — останешься без ужина, — совершенно логично заключил Малфой.

— Пользуешься тем, что Кричер тебя слушается. Нечестно, — Гарри показательно надулся, но сел напротив примерочной в терпеливом ожидании. — И вообще, ты сам предложил помощь. Я предупреждал, что работать будем под прикрытием.

Драко невнятно что-то прошипел. Потом добавил громче:

— Неужели магглы не носят ничего приличного?

Приличным в его понимании были только дорогие и качественные мантии, пренебречь которыми в пользу чуть более дешевых он мог разве что для работы в Мунго. И то не всегда.

— Носят костюмы, но они будут слишком выделяться там, куда мы идём — терпеливо ответил Гарри, выуживая из кармана телефон, проверить, не написал ли что нового информатор. Действовать надо было быстро, потому что Драко при виде маггловских штук шипел не хуже Нагайны. Ну, Гарри его и таким любит, а со змеями разговаривать ему не впервой.

— Ладно, вот это подойдёт.

Драко выглянул из примерочной и показательно проигнорировал телефон в руках Гарри. Эх, видимо все же обойдётся он сегодня без ужина.

Куда интереснее был выбор Малфоя: мягкие серые брюки и двухцветная хипстерская кофта, которую Гарри принес уже от безысходности. Представить, что Драко может добровольно выбрать именно ее, он не мог.

— Ну! — требовательно произнёс Драко. 

— А очки зачем? — только и мог спросить Гарри.

— Сам же сказал, что работает под прикрытием, — как само собой разумеющееся пояснил Драко. Гарри вспомнил, что показывал ровно один шпионский фильм своему парню, и уже точно не думал, что тот произведёт такое впечатление.

— Чудесно выглядишь, — до Гарри, наконец, дошло, какую реакцию от него ждали. Малфой выжидательно вскинул брови, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как коротко поцеловать парня, уверяя, что выглядит он правда замечательно. — Давай переодевайся обратно, пойдём расплачиваться.

Драко послушался. Правда, на кассе оказалось явно больше пакетов, чем требуется для кофты и брюк, но Гарри точно не хотелось оставаться ещё и без завтрака за свои неосторожные комментарии. Или, что ещё хуже, без ночи, на которую у него были большие планы. В конце концов, не каждый день убеждаешь своего магического парня примерить маггловскую одежду.


	4. Священник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-72120819_77437

Расписание у молодого священника было простым. Подъем в невообразимую для многих рань. Молитвы. Поток прихожан на утренней мессе.

И только в полдень Поттер неизменно оказывался в саду возле церкви. Там, скрытый тенью деревьев, его уже ждал самый таинственный человек в его жизни.

Драко, как всегда, был одет в чёрное. Строгий костюм, узкий галстук, четкие стрелки на отглаженных брюках и начищенные до блеска ботинки. И белые-белые волосы. Драко появился в их церкви впервые не так давно и крайне странно. В один жаркий полдень он нашел Поттера в этом самом саду и без приветствий заявил:

— Сколько можно спать, Поттер?

Гарри тогда удивленно вскинул брови и неловко улыбнулся, думая, что его с кем-то перепутали. Но Драко, видимо, заметив его растерянность, тут же отступил, извинился и ушел так быстро, что, казалось, просто растворился в воздухе.

Но следующим днём он ждал Гарри на том же самом месте. Только в этот раз представился и завёл разговор ни о чем. Сколько Поттер тут живёт, почему решил податься в религию. Повседневные вопросы. Ответ у Гарри на оба был один: всю жизнь. Всю жизнь он живет при церкви, и всю жизнь знал, что станет священником.

Драко задумчиво жевал губу и выглядел чем-то крайне обеспокоенным, так что Гарри попытался узнать, что же у него произошло. Но эксцентричный юноша только отмахнулся и вновь исчез.

Только с тех пор так и приходил каждый день, ровно в полдень.

— Ты замечаешь что-нибудь странное? — спросил его Драко в очередной полдень. Гарри принёс ему воды, так как солнце светило особенно ярко и дышать было тяжеловато, сутана, казалось, стала в несколько раз тяжелее. К счастью, в тени деревьев жара переносилась проще.

— Разве должен? — мягко спросил Гарри. У Драко на всё и всегда были странные ответы.

— Всегда полдень, — ответил он. — Всегда этот чер… несчастный жаркий полдень.

Однажды Драко всё же чертыхнулся перед Поттером. Тот пригрозил ему, что выгонит из дома Божьего. Больше такой ошибки Драко старался не допускать.

— Ты сам приходишь в это время, разве нет?

Драко тяжело вздохнул.

— Конечно. Но время на исходе. Ты слышишь? Ты должен проснуться.

— Но я не сплю, — улыбнулся ему Гарри мягко. Драко был странным. В мире за дверями церкви его бы назвали сумасшедшим, но Гарри всё равно нравилось проводить с ним время.

Его ответ, кажется, расстроил Драко.

— Ты должен проснуться, — повторил тот. — Или мне придётся…

Он оборвал сам себя. Затем коротко кивнул Гарри и покинул сад. Стакан с водой так и остался нетронутым у Гарри в руках.

В следующий полдень Драко не пришел. И в последующий тоже. Он никогда не пропадал. Никогда с их первой встречи.

Но сколько времени прошло с неё?

Гарри закусил губу. Он поливал цветы в саду, стоял жаркий полдень, хотелось ничего не делать, но так было нельзя. Работа закаляла дух. Труд.

Самопожертвование.

Гарри нахмурился, не понимая, откуда это слово взялось в его голове. Горькое, отдающее смертью.

Смертью…

— Поттер?

Гарри обернулся. Драко был там. Но одежда его была смята, с пятнами грязи, а в волосах и на лице так ярко выделялись мазки сажи, что Гарри стало больно.

Гарри едва успел шагнуть ближе, как Драко упал ему на руки. Вцепился до боли пальцами в предплечья и посмотрел на него горько и отчаянно.

— Прости, Поттер, но ты должен проснуться.

И отключился.

Гарри перенес его под деревья, попрыскал водой из стакана, попытался ей же смыть сажу, но только размазал её еще сильнее.

«Ты должен проснуться» звенело в голове. И в душе сжималось что-то страшное и тёмное.

Драко очнулся всего несколько минут спустя, но не рискнул вставать, поэтому Гарри присел рядом. Драко нагло положил голову ему на колени. Белые волосы, белая кожа на чёрной ткани сутаны. Гарри подумал, что он невероятно, утончённо красив, и тут же испугался своих мыслей.

— Послушай, Поттер, — сказал Драко. — Подумай. Всегда сад, всегда полдень. Подумай, когда ты последний раз спал? Подумай, как выглядит твоя комната? Как выглядит церковь внутри?

— Какие странные вопросы, — Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но Драко выглядел так плохо, что у Гарри руки тряслись, какие уж тут улыбки.

— Я сейчас сделаю кое-что, ладно? — спросил Драко. — Только не пугайся.

Он резко поднял руку, положил её на затылок Гарри, зарылся пальцами в волосы, притянул ближе и поцеловал. Сухие, узкие губы коснулись его собственных в совершенно невинном жесте, но Гарри словно током ударило.

И не только потому, что он никогда не целовался.

Наоборот. Он… он знал Драко. Драко Малфоя. Его школьного врага, его военного товарища, его любовника и возлюбленного.

Как он мог забыть? Как он мог?..

Зелёная вспышка — вот, что он помнил последним. Смертельное заклинание Воландеморта.

А затем — бесконечный жаркий полдень.

Он подался вперёд, целуя грубо и жадно, прикусывая чужие губы. Он скучал, как же он скучал, сам не осознавая по кому.

Когда они отстранились, тяжело дыша, Драко улыбался.

— Ты вспомнил, — выдохнул он.

— Да. Теперь я могу проснуться, Драко.

— Тогда, встретимся в реальном мире, Святой Отец, — нагло усмехнулся Драко и растворился в его руках.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Война еще идёт, и он должен вернуться. Но теперь он точно знает, что его ждут.


	5. Зеркало

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-72120819_77680

Аврор, точнее, юный стажер, стоящий рядом, докурил свою несчастную сигарету и выбросил в урну. Забавно, подумал Гарри, он старше этого парня всего на год, а чувствуется, словно на сотню тысяч лет.

— Ладно, пошли, — Гарри подёргал замок кофты, надеясь, что от этого ветер перестанет задувать под неё. Чуда не произошло.

В доме, куда их вызвали, обнаружился очередной вредный артефакт. После смерти Воландеморта такие начали обнаруживаться десятками в день. Сейчас, спустя год, уже реже, но всё равно приходилось несколько раз в неделю выезжать на подобные вызовы. То ли смерть настолько сильного Тёмного Мага решила их всех активировать, то ли у людей совесть проснулась, то ли боялись Поттера. В общем, такого улова артефактов Министерство давно не получало.

На месте уже возились патрульные, оформляли бумаги. Малфой нашелся возле самого артефакта, конечно. Сегодня это было настенное зеркало в мудрёной раме. Драко такие любил, так что понятно, почему послали именно его. Малфой, вообще, целился в невыразимцы, но пока ходил в стажерах. Как бы Гарри не заступался за него в суде — бывшим пожирателям всё ещё не особо доверяли.

— Привет, — кивнул Гарри, поднявшему на него взгляд Малфою.

Драко закатил глаза и вернулся к работе. И правда, виделись то пару часов назад всего.

Драко, официально переживавший временные финансовые трудности, учитывая, что все его состояние было опечатано министерством, выглядел на тысячу галлеонов. Даже защитные перчатки были не из стандартных министерских, а с какой-то рунической вышивкой. В общем, Малфой оставался собой.

— Выгуливаешь стажеров? — спросил Драко, не отвлекаясь от занятия. — Как-то не по должности.

— А в кабинете загнусь от скуки, — парировал Гарри. — Ладно, что тут у тебя?

Драко отошел на пару шагов от зеркала и встал рядом. Зеркало, в своём вычурном стиле, жутко выделялось на фоне остального минимализма комнаты. Хозяйку помещения уже опрашивали, и Гарри решил туда не лезть. Он, как верно сказал Драко, мог вообще сейчас сидеть в своём кабинете.

— Зеркало сделано в начале семнадцатого века, не раз реставрировалось, и не только магически, — тут Драко показательно поморщился. — Насчёт того, проклятье это или артефакт — пока что сказать не могу. Чем бы оно ни было, реагирует оно не на всех, а только на избранных. Так что поберегись, Поттер.

Они обменялись ухмылками. Да, газеты до сих пор использовали этот титул.

— Какие планы на вечер? — сменил тему Гарри.

— Ммм, есть предложения? — Драко подался ближе.

— Может быть, — загадочно ответил Гарри.

Но прежде, чем он мог продолжить — заметил краем глаза движение. Он резко обернулся, краем глаза заметив, что Драко тоже вытащил палочку. В зеркале произошли изменения.

— Ты видишь? — настороженно спросил Гарри.

— Нет.

В зеркале появилось еще одно отражение. Сначала Гарри показалось, что это манекен, но нет — у человека, стоящего за спиной были и руки, и ноги, и туловище, и чёрный костюм. Только вот головы не было.

— Замечательно, — выдохнул Гарри. — Только попробуй еще раз пошутить про избранного.

Как-то так планы на вечер отпали сами собой. Пришлось ехать в Министерство, сидеть под карантином и отвечать на тысячу и один вопрос. Зеркало стояло в той же комнате. Малфоя допустили, раз уж он с Зеркалом уже работал, и под проклятье не попал. То, что это было именно проклятье, уже не сомневались.

Человек в отражении, тем временем, подбирался всё ближе. Часы отбили полдень, потом — два часа дня, и вот уже подбирались к шести. Драко давал еще минут тридцать до того, как безголовый подберется к стеклу. А потом, скорее всего, вылезет. Потому что обычно они так и поступают.

Гарри отдыхал. Вообще, было даже забавно, что нормально и полноценно отдохнуть за последний год ему удавалось только когда он опять оказался в двух секундах от смерти. Малфой на его шутки по этому поводу перестал реагировать почти сразу. Драко, кстати, напротив, провел день на ногах. Всё бегал вокруг Зеркала, бормотал под нос разные заклинания. Волосы растрепались, рукава дорогущей рубашки были неаккуратно подвёрнуты, а галстук держался на шее не иначе как чудом. Наконец, он сел перевести дух и подумать.

— Куда ты опять вляпался?

За стеклянной дверью было видно силуэты бегающих туда-сюда людей с книгами. Ещё бы — если они сейчас потеряют самого Поттера, скандал тот ещё разгорится. Впрочем, хуже всех достанется, конечно, Драко. Но Гарри в своего возлюбленного верил.

— Не это ли ты выяснял сегодня весь день?

Драко хмыкнул.

— Лучше расскажи, что за планы были на вечер и по какому поводу?

— Ты не помнишь? — Гарри не то, чтобы расстроился, но дата, всё же, была знаменательная.

— Ровно год, как меня выпустили из зала суда с оправдательным приговором, — монотонно ответил Драко. — Но ты не настолько придурок, чтобы праздновать этот день.

— Нет, конечно! И, вообще-то, сегодня ровно год с нашего первого свидания.

Пришла очередь Драко удивляться.

— Нет, не сегодня, — он что-то прикинул в уме. — Послезавтра. Если только ты не… Погоди, ты же не считаешь ту дешевую забегаловку с отвратительной едой, в которую ты меня потащил сразу из зала суда — нашим первым свиданием?

Гарри показательно обиделся:

— Не разбивай мне сердце! Я думал, что мы встречаемся на два дня дольше, чем ты!

Малфой хмыкнул, а затем не выдержал и рассмеялся. Гарри подхватил смех. Когда они успокоились, Гарри не выдержал, и коротко поцеловал Драко. Малфой терпеть не мог публичного проявления чувств, но, в конце-концов, в комнате кроме них никого не было.

— Ну, а теперь Зеркало?..

Спросил Гарри и повернулся к проклятому предмету. Только вот манекен уже вплотную подошел к стеклу, на десять минут раньше предполагаемого. Поттер вскочил, и только тогда заметил, что на стекле, словно бы запотевшем от чьего-то дыхания, было выведено одно слово.

«Помогите».

Что ж, кажется, смерть отменялась. У них обнаружилась задачка поинтереснее.


	6. Второе мая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/harrylovedraco?w=wall-72120819_78813

Кто-то запустил первый залп победных искр над Хогвартсом. Гарри нервно передернул плечами, прислонившись к дереву. Кора прошлась по коже, сдирая и отрезвляя. Точно, надо прийти в себя.

Волдеморт был мертв уже около двенадцати часов и Гарри не был уверен, что находился в сознании каждый из них. Настроение было не праздничное. Хотелось… чего-то. Возможно, курить. Гарри никогда не курил, и не был уверен, стоит ли начинать сейчас. Но сделать что-то из ряда вон хотелось.

Кожу, содранную корой, щипало. Над Хогвартсом расцветали новые вспышки фейерверков. Гарри было неловко и некомфортно. Эти фейерверки и в его честь, но он мог думать только о тех людях, что лежат в Мунго, накрытые простыней, и уже никогда не проснутся.

— Сбежал, Поттер? — раздался голос, и Гарри, на удивление, даже не потянулся за палочкой. То ли голос у его… врага? звучал слишком разбито, то ли слишком иронично было бы умереть сейчас.

Он молча кивнул.

— Я тоже, — ответил Малфой на невысказанный вопрос. Гарри, наконец, к нему обернулся. Тот так и не привел себя в порядок после битвы: грязь на лице и в волосах, порванная местами одежда. Гарри, впрочем, выглядел не лучше.

Он тяжело опустился на землю и похлопал ладонью по земле рядом, мол, присоединяйся. Драко сел.

— Хочешь попросить заступничества в суде? — устало спросил он.

— Нет, — не менее устало выдохнул Драко. — Ничего не хочу.

Это Гарри понять мог.

— Я словно… — начал он, но осекся. С чего бы Драко слушать его душеизлияния сейчас.

— Ну?

Ладно, сам напросился.

— Я словно не знаю, зачем жить дальше, — высказал он, наконец, вслух то, что не мог сказать уже двенадцать часов.

— А, синдром победителя, — кивнул Малфой. — Никогда не строил планы на будущее?

— С пятнадцати лет не был уверен, что оно случится.

Если Драко и посмотрел на него сочувствующе, Гарри решил это проигнорировать.

— Был когда-нибудь во Франции? — внезапно спросил Малфой. Он откинулся на траву и потянул за собой Гарри. Теперь над ними были звезды, а фейерверки остались вдали. Сразу стало спокойнее.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — За последний год где только не был. Леса - они везде одинаковые, если не выходить из палатки и кидать оглушающее на каждый шорох.

Они помолчали. Возможно, Драко ждал какого-то ответа. Возможно, Гарри сделал вид, что не понял намёка.

— Он год жил в поместье, — сказал Драко после долгой тишины, но Гарри сразу понял, о ком он, и словно наяву увидел перед собой красные змеиные глаза. — Это словно жить в одном доме со Смертью.

Драко тоже был сломан. Раздроблен в песок Войной и Страхом, и Смертью. Возможно, у них было намного больше общего, чем думал Гарри. Возможно, общего у них не было ничего. Ему всё еще хотелось сделать что-то из ряда вон и почувствовать, что есть еще зачем жить.

— Драко, — впервые позвал он его по имени, и на уставшем, осунувшимся лице Малфоя внезапно проступили эмоции, словно первые мазки нежной акварели по чистому холсту. — Куда мы пойдём во Франции?

— Никуда, — ответил тот. — Мы запремся в поместье и выпьем столько вина, сколько найдём. Потом… потом решим, когда оно наступит.

Гарри приподнялся на локте и подался вперед. От Драко пахло пылью и гарью, и потом. От него, наверное, не лучше. Но на поцелуй он ответил искренне и жадно, словно тоже не верил, что в мире есть еще что-то хорошее.

Гарри не любил его, и он не любил Гарри. Но, возможно, в день, когда мир вновь вернулся на круги своя, можно попытаться превратить в любовь то, что никогда не стало дружбой.

— Давай уедем сейчас.


	7. Сердце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-72120819_79464  
> Продолжение к Зеркалу

Драко уже полчаса переругивался о чём-то со своим начальством. Конечно, назвать это руганью было сложно — Малфой даже ругался так, словно сидел на приёме у Королевы. Но Гарри его знал слишком хорошо, и даже сквозь мутное стекло видел, что Драко уже был где-то на грани увольнения.

Наконец, Дверь открылась и Поттера пустили в кабинет. Невыразимцы. Гарри точно знал, что у них есть отдел, занимающийся проклятиями, потому что там стажером числился Драко, но все остальное оставалось строжайшей тайной.

— Мистер Поттер, — с ноткой презрения поприветствовал его невыразимец. Ясно, для них Гарри особо важным человеком не был, что немного сбивало с толку. Обычно он у людей более яркие эмоции вызывал. — Мистер Малфой настаивает, что мы должны ввести Вас в курс дела, раз уж Вы всё равно замешаны.

— Ну, вводите, — пожал плечами Гарри. Зеркало всё ещё стояло в соседней комнате, подходить к нему всё ещё запрещалось. Человек без головы, оставив послание, так и застыл у самого стекла, не двигаясь.

Ответ невыразимцу не понравился, но он, поджав губы, продолжил:

— Нам знаком человек из Зеркала. Он работал на нас и около века назад пропал на одном из заданий, мы смогли найти только голову. Проклятье, которое на нём использовали — очень древнее и, вообще-то, считавшееся утерянным, до последнего времени. Человек разделяется на части, как правило, три: тело, голова и сердце. Все они прячутся в разных местах, а зачастую и в зеркальных измерениях. Голова у нас уже есть, тело нашлось в Зеркале. Осталось сердце.

Гарри кивнул. По работе он и более изощренные проклятья встречал, тут всё вроде просто и понятно.

— И где искать сердце? — спросил он, уже настраиваясь заказывать портал куда-нибудь на южный полюс или Луну. И объяснять Министру, что ему по делу туда надо, честно.

— Это уже не Ваше дело, — неожиданно сказал невыразимец. — Мы просто просим Вас не вмешиваться. А теперь, пожалуйста, возвращайтесь к работе.

Что ж, очевидно больше им ничего не скажут. Драко поднялся первым и потянул настойчиво Гарри за собой. Поттеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом, хотя хотелось со всеми своими аврорскими манерами хлопнуть по столу и грозно спросить: “Какого чёрта, дорогой хороший, выкладывай давай”.

— Пойдём уже, — настойчиво тянул его Драко. И мимо комнаты с Зеркалом, в котором всё также отражался несчастный, и мимо сотрудников аврората, которые хотели пообщаться с начальником Поттером, и мимо фонтана в холле, сразу к каминам.

Только когда они вышли из камина на площади Гриммо, 12, Драко тяжело выдохнул и упал в кресло. Он и обычно не отличался любовью к болтовне, но сейчас что-то совсем притих. Гарри хотел было спросить, что произошло, но решил, что лучше сначала задобрить Драко, принеся ему какао.

На кухне Кричер тяжело возил тряпкой по столу. Тряпка, к счастью, была чистая, и сам домовик выглядел относительно вменяемо. Так что Гарри распорядился насчёт какао.

Голова гудела. Во-первых, он не выспался. Во-вторых, история с Зеркалом заняла весь день, а значит — и все силы. В его случае ментальные, в случае Драко — еще и физические. В-третьих… Гарри не был уверен, что сможет уснуть, не добравшись до правды.

Когда Гарри с какао вернулся в гостиную, Драко в кресле уже не было. Он скинул мантию, оставшись в полурастегнутой рубашке и брюках, и лег на диван. Суда по тому, как он массировал виски — голова у него раскалывалась. Гарри поставил чашку на столик, сел на пол рядом с диваном и запустил пальцы в волосы Драко. Малфой от прикосновения тяжело вздохнул и приоткрыл глаза.

— Расскажешь? — спросил Гарри. Он всегда с легкостью мог сказать, когда Малфой темнил. Еще на первых курсах Хогвартса научился.

— Не отстанешь ведь? — Малфой усмехнулся, потому что к упрямству Поттера привык еще на тех же первых курсах. — Ладно. Слушай. Только… — он слегка нахмурился, но после паузы продолжил: — Только сразу договоримся, что я здесь не причём.

Ага, ясно. Дело принимало оборот из разряда “Ты не сдашь меня Министерству, я выполню одно твоё желание”. Как-то так обычно получалось, что Драко в итоге оставался в двойном выигрыше.

— Та-ак… — протянул Гарри, слегка потянув Малфоя за пряди. — Что на этот раз?

— Я _думаю_ , — он особенно выделил это слово, — что знаю, где может храниться сердце.

— Ага, — кивнул Гарри. — Не удивлён, так и знал, что в итоге всё опять свалится на нас.

— На меня ничего особо не сваливалось, пока я не начал встречаться с тобой, — парировал Малфой. — Но, да, в этот раз мне тоже придётся поучаствовать. Я думаю, его сердце может быть в поместье Малфоев.

Гарри хмыкнул. Поместье Малфоев официально было опечатано по приказу Министерства. Гарри, возможно, немного посодействовал тому, чтобы его проверку пока что отложили — ведь много других и более опасных поместий стоило проверить в первую очередь. Так что до поместья Малфоев министерство пока не добралось, а Драко незаметно (и для Гарри тоже — это было одним из условий) перетаскивал всякие сомнительные штуки в другие места, о которых Гарри также знать был не должен. Поттера совесть не мучила: Война с Лордом научила, что и тёмные артефакты могут быть использованы с пользой. А в министерстве они бы точно без вести пропали в Отделе Тайн.

— Ладно, — кивнул он, немного подумав. — Но я пойду с тобой.

— Ммм…

— И что это значит?

— Гарри, можно нескромный вопрос?

— Задавай, — тяжело выдохнул Поттер.

— Ты никогда не хотел выйти замуж?

***

Как оказалось, выходить замуж прям на месте не пришлось. Достаточно было согласия, заверенного магией, и в принципе, в последствии не очень легко, но отменяемого. Впрочем, Гарри успел пройти все стадии принятия неизбежного, и даже порадоваться и начать планировать церемонию, прежде чем смеющийся Малфой это пояснил. Просто в поместье можно было пробраться тайными ходами, но только людям, являющимися частью семьи Малфой. 

— Идём тихо, — шепотом в тысячный раз повторил Драко, когда они уже пробирались через тоннели к поместью. — Особенно при портретах. Если проснётся хоть один — пиши пропало.

Внезапное простонародное выражение от Драко заставило Гарри улыбнуться. Да, всё же они друг на друга влияли. Гарри вон тоже научился отличать друг от друга тысячу ложек и вилок. А на что не пойдёшь во имя великой любви?

Они выбрались из тоннеля, оказавшись в подвалах поместья. И тут же застыли. Потому что Гарри, конечно же, умудрился споткнуться, а рядом со входом, конечно же, висел портрет. Но, вроде, обошлось. Не тратя времени на знаки, Драко молча взял Гарри за руку и повёл за собой. Руки у него были вечно холодные, а пальцы длинные и тонкие, но теперь Гарри еще и не мог перестать представлять на одном из них обручальное кольцо. Что довольно сильно отвлекало, если честно.

В поместье Гарри оказался уже в третий раз. Первый он предпочитал не вспоминать, иначе в ушах тут же звучал крик Гермионны. Второй раз был при опечатывании. Только сейчас у него появилась возможность более-менее внимательно осмотреть место, где вырос Драко. И, если честно, вызывало оно исключительно неприятные мурашки по коже. Неудивительно, что даже когда они уже начали встречаться, из Малфоя приходилось любую эмоцию клещами вытаскивать. Зато сейчас он спокойно держал Гарри за руку, хитро улыбался, когда оборачивался, чтобы убедиться, что Поттер ничего не снёс и в стену не врезался.

— Пришли, — одними губами произнёс Драко. Рядом с очередной дверью висело сразу три портрета. И пусть люди, изображенные на них, спали, зачарованные Министерством, но в любую секунду могли проснуться от слишком громкого шепота.

Поэтому Гарри в ответ только кивнул. Драко отпустил его руку, достал палочку (не свою, подставную, мимоходом отметил аврор-Поттер) и сосредоточился на невербальном заклинании. Только спустя долгую-долгую минуту щелкнул замок, заставив их вздрогнуть, и дверь приоткрылась достаточно, чтобы они могли аккуратно просочиться внутрь.

Там оказалось огромное помещение, явно расширенное заклинаниями пятого-шестого-десятого измерения. Бесконечные полки и шкафы, заставленные книгами, шкатулками, сундуками. Даже несколько мантий висело.

— На них довольно неприятные проклятья, — нормальным голосом пояснил Малфой. — Не советую их трогать, я их потом в специальных сундуках перенесу.

— Чудесно, — саркастично заметил Гарри, обрадовавшись возможности говорить не шепотом. — Ладно, где там твоё сердце.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Моё — у тебя, — шутливо заметил он, но Гарри всё равно почувствовал волну тепла в груди и на щеках от его слов. — А вот нашего несчастного — там дальше.

И они пошли. Полки, казалось, множатся с каждым шагом. Да, было много пустых, которые, как подозревал Гарри, опустели не без помощи Драко. Но еще больше было заполненных.

— И ты всё это собираешься вынести? — присвистнул он.

— Нет, конечно. Всё самое опасное я почти вынес. Многое останется, ибо для Министерства не покажется интересным, — и, судя по его тону, неинтересным оно им покажется из-за каких-нибудь заклинаний отвода глаз, а не потому, что они действительно безвредные.

Наконец, они добрались до очередного шкафа. За стеклом, среди прочего, лежал небольшой стеклянный гроб, размером как раз подходящим, чтобы вместить в себя человеческое сердце. Судя по густой красной жидкости, заполняющей гроб, именно оно там и было. Драко решительно вытащил его из шкафа.

— Держи, — протянул он сердце Гарри.

Драко, протягивающий ему сердце. Гарри широко улыбнулся, от символичности сцены.

— В болезни и здравии? — рассмеялся он, принимая гроб.

Вместо привычного показательного закатывания глаз, Малфой серьёзно на него посмотрел.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — ответил он.

Шутки кончились, понял Гарри. Если он сейчас ответит не так, как того ожидает Малфой, то у дверей поместья они вполне могут смело расходиться в разные стороны. Но, честно, Гарри еще на Гриммо, давая обещание, знал, что не хочет его потом отменять.

Поэтому он притянул к себе Драко и поцеловал его, чувствуя, как парень улыбается в поцелуй. Когда они отстранились, Драко улыбался так широко и ярко, как, наверное, не улыбался никогда на памяти Гарри.

— Пойдём, — потянул его из хранилища за руку Гарри. — Закинем эту штуку в министерство, и пойдём выбирать кольца.

— Ну, уж нет, — Драко крепче сжал его руку. — Я настаиваю на фамильных кольцах.

— Аристократ, — со смешком закатил глаза Гарри. — Но я всё равно люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — хмыкнул Драко. — Я тебя тоже.


	8. [Поместье] Поместье

Когда Гарри сказали, что у Поттеров было своё поместье, он скорее удивился тому, что раньше об этом не подумал, а не тому, что оно есть. Но как-то в школе особо не задумываешься о таком, на Войне вообще не до того, а потом все эти разборки с уцелевшими Пожирателями. И только два года спустя он узнал, что у Поттеров есть мэнор. Сам Гарри уже давно и прочно обосновался на Гриммо, переезжать куда-то не хотел, и вообще был доволен жизнью.

Так что когда Министр ненавязчиво (и явно с подачи Отдела Тайн) поинтересовался, не может ли Поттер посмотреть, нет ли в его поместье очень нужных им сейчас артефактов, Гарри впал в ступор.

Но, да, у Поттеров был мэнор, и Министр по такому поводу выгнал его с работы на неделю. Во-первых, в отпуск, впервые за два года. Во-вторых (неофициально) за артефактами. Гермионна, любопытная как и прежде, рвалась с ним. И он, в общем-то, был не против компании, но вот её на неделю никто отпускать не собирался.

Так что очередным осенним утром Гарри стоял у древнего поместья, ёжился от холода даже в пальто, и не понимал, зачем ему это всё вообще сдалось. Ладно, ему всегда удавалось действовать лучше, чем думать. Так что он просто достал палочку, заклинанием довольно привычно (Мерлин, что у него за ненормальная жизнь) рассек себе ладонь и приложил к специальному углублению рядом с дверью. К счастью, как ему объяснили, подтверждение кровью требовалось лишь однажды. Также привычно он исцелил ладонь и, наконец, вошел внутрь.

Поместье, выглядящее довольно потрёпанным временем снаружи, оказалось куда приятнее внутри. Видимо, после смерти последних родственников Джеймса Поттера, который предпочитал жить отдельно с семьёй в Годриковой впадине, поместье опечатали, да так и оставили, не потрудившись оповестить о его существовании Гарри. На всех видимых поверхностях скопилась пыль, портреты мирно спали, и тихо было до мурашек. Гарри тишину не особо любил, особенно такую, пыльную. Всё же все самые счастливые воспоминания были связаны либо с гостиной Гриффиндора, либо с квиддичными матчами. Тишина же напоминала о напряженных вечерах в палатке, с крестражем на шее, и тяжелыми взглядами друзей.

Бррр. 

Гарри прошелся по первому этажу. Да уж, уборки тут Кричеру на жизнь вперед. Может, правда стоит подумать и найти еще одного домовика? 

Поместье казалось огромным. На первом этаже было не меньше двух гостиных, столовая, хозяйственные помещения и еще множество закрытых дверей, за которые Гарри решил пока что не заглядывать.

На втором этаже располагались спальни. На третьем, скорее всего, был чердак, но туда Гарри не полез. Ему вообще с каждой секундой хотелось всё быстрее уйти, вернуться на Гриммо, где в камине горит огонь, а Кричер ворчит и создаёт фоновый шум. Гарри прошелся еще раз по коридору на втором этаже, и выбрал спальню. Светлую, наименее пыльную (на первый взгляд) и открытую. Возиться с замками пока что не хотелось. Да и распечатывание поместья дело не пять минут.

В шкафу нашелся чей-то забытый красно-золотой галстук. Было странно думать, что он принадлежал какому-нибудь дяде или бабушке, и что сейчас все эти люди мертвы. Больше личных вещей в комнате не было, и Гарри устало опустился на кровать. Странно, он выспался и еще час назад был полон сил, но тишина поместья, его заброшенность, навевали тоску. Даже его собственное дыхание казалось громким, а затем…

Затем он услышал тихий удар, словно упало что-то небольшое, но тяжелое.

Его как молнией ударило, а рука потянулась к палочке быстрее, чем он вообще сообразил, что происходит. В доме, без сомнений, был кто-то еще. И этот кто-то был на чердаке.

Гарри очень осторожно, стараясь даже дышать тише, вышел из комнаты. Лестница на чердак находилась в другом конце коридора, и на каждый шаг он молился, чтобы пол под ногами не решил внезапно заскрипеть. Повезло.

Несколько ступенек, и вот он уже перед дверью на чердак, каким-то чудом, не запертой. Он осторожно толкнул её, и она с предательским тихим скрипом открылась. Он прошел внутрь.

Чердак был похож на анфиладу комнат, и двери между всеми были открыты. Осторожно, осматриваясь по сторонам на каждый шаг, Гарри пошел дальше. Комната за комнатой, пока не дошел до очередной небольшой гостиной: полупустой книжный шкаф, два кресла и столик.

Гарри замер, не в состоянии поверить своим глазам.

В одном из кресел сидел Драко Малфой, надменно вскинув подбородок.

***

Если вкратце, дело было в том, что Драко Малфой исчез со всех радаров сразу после вынесения оправдательного приговора. Гарри три дня защищал его в суде, и не получил даже простого “спасибо”. Поместье Малфоев должно было остаться опечатанным еще на пять лет, счета в Гринготтсе заблокированы примерно на столько же, и по логике вещей, идти Малфою-младшему было решительно некуда. Впрочем, кроме Поттера искать его никто не рвался, и только газеты раз в месяц не забывали смешивать с грязью его имя наравне с именами Пожирателей. Зачем его искал Гарри, он и сам, если честно, не знал.

И вот нашел.

В своём же поместье, где вообще никого быть не должно было.

Только отойдя от первого шока, Гарри смог рассмотреть Драко нормально. Волосы отросли и почти доставали до плеч, одежда была хоть и дорогая и качественная, но явно затёртая, а взгляд выражал исключительно усталость, хотя общая поза оставалась надменной.

Драко ничего не сказал. Гарри тоже ничего не сказал, усевшись в соседнее кресло, и убрав палочку. Драко на такой жест доверия вскинул бровь. Гарри пожал плечами. Драко закатил глаза, выражая презрение к “безголовым гриффиндорцам”. Гарри обиженно скрестил руки на груди. Молчаливый разговор затягивался.

— Ладно, — первым прервал молчание Гарри. Хоть он и был уверен, что Малфой движением бровей и взглядом может высказать всё, что думает в эпитетах, но услышать его голос всё же хотелось. — Ладно. Эм… Так, что ты тут делаешь?

— Живу, — ответил Драко, и Гарри по ушам резануло, какой у него был хриплый голос, словно парень не говорил ни с кем последние… ну, года два, с самого суда.

— Ладно, — в третий раз повторил Гарри. — Но… как?

— Все магические рода связаны, — пояснил Драко. После пары фраз его голос всё же начал возвращаться к обычному, хотя и оставался довольно низким. — Конкретно в данном случае: Дорея Блэк, сестра моего прадеда, вышла замуж за Карлуса Поттера. Кем он приходится тебе, смотри в собственных хрониках.

Они помолчали еще немного. Видимо, Драко также воспользовался магией крови, проник в поместье, и жил на чердаке, где не было портретов. Оставался один вопрос:

— Почему? — и, да, Гарри и сам услышал, сколько обиды было в его голосе.

— Сам не догадываешься? — Драко вскинул бровь, и Гарри словно вернулся в школьные деньки, где с таким же выражением Драко готовил очередное обидное прозвище для него или его друзей.

— Не особо. В смысле, я кучу времени потратил убеждая Министра, что в Последней битве ты был на нашей стороне, и потом ты просто… исчез.

— И я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе были все эти проблемы, Поттер.

— Скучно было, — огрызнулся Гарри. Драко хмыкнул.

— Ла-адно, дам подсказку, — он откинулся на спинку кресла и выглядел уже куда более расслабленно. Гарри тоже почувствовал, что каким-то образом, именно здесь, именно сейчас, жизнь начинает входить в привычную колею. — Пятый курс, любящие тебя до безумия газеты и пристальное внимание со всех сторон.

И даже никакого комментария, что Гарри к пристальному вниманию не привыкать. Удивительно.

— Это ты называешь “залечь на дно”? — удивился Гарри. — Разве у Малфоев нет еще парочки поместий где-нибудь за границей?

— Спроси у своего Министра, — грубо ответил Драко. Ясно, их к своим рукам Министерство тоже прибрало, решив не сообщать об этом Поттеру. — К тому же, ты вообще не знал про Поттер-мэнор. В идеале, через пять лет я бы спокойно вернулся в Малфой-мэнор и закрылся уже там. Кого мне благодарить за разрушенные планы?

— Отдел Тайн, — неохотно ответил Гарри. — Им понадобились какие-то артефакты.

Драко понимающе кивнул. Они еще немного помолчали, неприкрыто рассматривая друг друга. Да уж, как интересно сложилась судьба.

— Что ж, — наконец, решительно поднялся Драко, — мне пора. Еще нужно будет найти новое место до заката.

Но не успел он сделать и шага, как Гарри сказал:

— Оставайся.

— Что? — Малфой даже запнулся на полушаге от удивления.

— Оставайся, — решительно повторил Гарри. — Я ничерта не смыслю во всяких мэнорах и родовой магии, а тебе всё равно идти некуда. Ты помогаешь мне, я помогаю тебе, все в выигрыше. 

Драко задумался. Вариантов у него было, если честно немного. Гарри, в общем-то, тоже рисковал: если узнают его друзья или Министр, могут сильно не одобрить.

— Хорошо, — медленно проговорил Драко, удивляясь самому себе. — Я останусь.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.


	9. [Поместье] Чердак

Драко не вылезал с чердака. Точнее, с той конкретной комнаты на чердаке. Гарри выделил ему спальню официально, но ни разу не видел, чтобы Драко туда входил или выходил. Зато на чердаке найти его можно было всегда. Причем, Малфой явно настроил какие-то предупреждающие чары, ибо когда бы Гарри к нему не зашел, он всегда лениво лежал на диване или разваливался в кресле с книжкой. Но Гарри не зря работал аврором и за последние два года наблюдательность неплохо подтянул. Книга была всегда одна и та же, и всегда открыта в случайном месте: то в конце, то в начале. А на пальцах и манжетах рубашки появлялись пятна чернил или грифеля, хотя всего минут за двадцать до того их там не было. Да и сам Драко несколько раз выглядел так, словно чуть не попался на чём-то незаконном.

Но лезть к нему с расспросами Гарри не хотел. Над чем бы Малфой не корпел так скрытно, рушить только начавшие зарождаться доверительные отношения было не лучшей идеей. Так что Поттер просто по двести раз в день поднимался по лестнице на чердак, что прекрасно заменяло ему утреннюю зарядку. Вопросов к Драко было много: начиная от того, как отпереть не отпирающиеся комнаты (привет, очередные кровавые заклинания), до того, как правильно оформить новый статус поместья в Гринготтсе, и где найти еще домовиков, потому что Кричер, ожидаемо, не справлялся, да и вообще был не рад жить не на Гриммо. 

Зато уже через пару дней мэнор заблестел чистотой. Домовики принялись за сад, а Гарри — за бесконечные бумаги, какие-то накладные, договора, в общем, всю ту чушь, в которой так хорошо разбирался чистокровный аристократ Драко.

Но, словно этого было мало, Гарри зачастил на чердак еще и вечером, когда дела были отложены до завтра (а некоторые и до никогда), молча садился в соседнее кресло, ставил на стол бутылку вина из найденного в первый же день винного погреба, и ждал, когда Драко тяжело вздохнёт, придирчиво осмотрит вино, отложит книжку и согласится просто поболтать за жизнь.

Даже удивительно, что им действительно удавалось болтать ни о чём. Столько лет вражды, взаимной неприязни, Войны, по разные стороны баррикад, и вот они сидят в одной гостиной, где всё еще пахнет пылью, потому что сюда Драко домовиков пока что не пустил, и говорят. Обо всём. Сначала — о повседневных делах, потом — о прошлом, о школе. Потом… потом не говорят, только отводят глаза и закрывают тему.

В конце отпущенной ему недели Гарри выпросил еще одну, и Министр, которому те артефакты, видимо, были очень нужны, его отпустил. Про Драко, конечно, никто не знал.

В вечер понедельника новой недели Драко спросил:

— Почему Уизли еще не заполонили всё поместье?

Гарри закатил бы глаза, но его взгляд приклеился к новым пятнам на руках и манжетах Драко. Только они были уже не черные кляксы чернил и грифеля, а зеленые и белые мазки, словно бы краски, которую забыли или не успели отмыть. 

— Мы встречались с Джинни, — медленно ответил Гарри, всё еще отвлеченный чужими руками. — Потом расстались. Ни с её, ни с моей стороны не было никаких претензий, но Молли стала относится ко мне чуть прохладнее. Потом Гермиона рассталась с Роном, и вот это было уже громко и со скандалом. Я отказался занимать чью-либо сторону, так что Рон… делает вид, что не обиделся, но у него не очень получается.

— А я думал, Вы с Уизлеттой как одна из тех пар, что женятся сразу после выпуска и умирают в один день, — со смешком произнёс Драко, и тут же прикусил язык. Конечно, так себе напоминание об умерших родителях Гарри. После затянувшейся паузы Драко еле слышно выдавил: — Извини.

Гарри кивнул, принимая извинения, и тут же перевёл тему. Извинения от Малфоя были чем-то из ряда вон, и смущать его не хотелось. Тем более, Гарри не обиделся.

— В любом случае, в ближайшее время тут точно вряд ли кто из них появится. А что насчёт тебя? Почему не залёг на дно у Блэйза или Пэнси?

Драко неловко пожал плечами.

— У них своих забот хватает. Не хотел мешать, — что было не совсем правдой, Гарри это чувствовал, но влезать не хотел.

— Ладно… Тогда, ммм… Что ты рисуешь?

Малфой побледнел, словно с его бледной кожей это вообще было возможно.

— Ничего, — резко ответил он, тут же хватаясь за манжеты в подсознательном жесте. — Стены крашу, Поттер, тут давно ремонт не делали.

Гарри рассмеялся. Малфой фыркнул, а затем неожиданно рассмеялся тоже. То ли Драко за два года изоляции забыл, как быть надменным придурком, то ли Гарри на работе привык с разными людьми общаться. То ли они оба повзрослели, поумнели, перешагнули старые обиды и теперь могут вместе над чем-то смеяться.

— Ладно, думаю, мне пора спать, — Гарри поднялся из кресла, слегка пошатнувшись, что вызвало очередной смешок у Драко.

Уже лёжа в кровати, чувствуя, как кружится голова, Гарри думал, что было бы, наверное, здорово, останься Драко здесь навсегда. Гарри не был до конца уверен, почему так решил, но мысль казалась единственно верной. Во сне он видел длинные, белые, заляпанные краской пальцы.

***  
На следующий день Драко стал… проще. Даже спустился на завтрак в столовую, а не как обычно, заставил таскать несчастного эльфа тысячу кружек чая, потому что тот не мог идеально его заварить.

Потом, когда Гарри поднимался к нему, чтобы уточнить пару вопросов, Драко не притворялся бездельником. И, хотя он уже ждал Гарри, когда тот поднимался по лестнице, было видно, что у Малфоя дела где-то в следующих комнатах, и ему хотелось бы вернуться к ним. И всё равно на вопросы Гарри он отвечал подробно.

Вечером, когда Гарри привычно опустился в кресло напротив Драко, тот молча протянул ему книжку. Обложка была затертой, покрытой мазками краски, некоторые страницы выбивались, видимо, были вложены отдельно.

— Что это? — не понял Гарри.

— Ты хотел узнать, что я рисую, — он откинулся на кресле, и если бы не мелкое, совсем незаметное дрожание кистей рук, Гарри бы ни за что не догадался, что тот волнуется.

Гарри молча открыл книгу и пораженно замер. На первой странице было нарисовано поместье, запущенное и заброшенное, каким оно было в первый день, когда Гарри приехал. Но оно было нарисовано так красиво и профессионально, что Гарри не мог удержать восхищенного возгласа.

— Где ты учился? — спросил он. В Ховартсе точно не было уроков рисования, и если бы Драко состоял в каких-нибудь кружках — Гарри бы знал, у него мысленное досье на Малфоя было чуть ли не больше, чем на лучших друзей.

— Нас с детства учат рисовать. Аристократов, — пояснил он. — А также фехтовать, играть на фортепиано и/или скрипке, основам актёрской игры, дикции...

— Да-да, я понял, — поспешил сказать Гарри. С Малфоя бы сталось перечислить все его внеклассные занятия на одном дыхании. Сказал же — дикция.

Гарри перелистнул еще несколько страниц. Поместье с разных ракурсов, увядшие цветы, серое небо, заброшенные комнаты…

Потом тон картин резко поменялся. Стал ярче, насыщеннее. Гарри сразу понял: день, когда он открыл мэнор и домовики привели его в приличное состояние. Всё то же здание на картинах, только чище, красивее, и небо вокруг голубое, а не серое.

— Это просто зарисовки, — сказал Драко. — У меня есть несколько небольших картин.

— Покажешь?

— Нет, — и после паузы добавил. — Пока что нет.

Гарри понимающе кивнул: показать эту книжку уже было огромным шагом.

Гарри перелистнул еще страницу и даже не сразу понял, чьё лицо смотрит на него с картины. Юноша от силы двадцати лет, чёрные волосы, зеленые глаза, круглые очки и узнаваемый шрам на лбу.

— Это… я?

Гарри сам себе казался невзрачным, обычным. Газеты, конечно, любили возносить его образ до небывалых высот, но только потому, что он Герой. Но на картинах Драко он казался ярким, словно все лучшие черты подсветили и акцентировали. Таким его видит Малфой? Или это способности художника?

Драко уже не скрываясь нервно барабанил пальцами по ручке кресла.

Гарри продолжил листать книжку. Там было много его портретов. И в саду, и пытающегося организовать домовиков, и с пылью в волосах и в порванной рубашке (зато тогда он нашел вино), и в кресле, здесь, увлеченно о чём-то говорящий.

— Невероятно, — широко улыбнулся Гарри. Он не привык хвалить кого-то (в основном потому, что его самого хвалили редко), и, судя по тому, как покраснели щеки Драко, он не привык похвалу получать.

— В общем, — Драко неловко кашлянул. — Чтобы ты не думал, что я занимаюсь чем-то незаконным.

— Ага, — согласно кивнул Гарри, давая Драко возможность перевести тему. Но, уходя глубокой ночью к себе, он прихватил с собой книжку, и Драко разрешил ему её унести.

Еще один шаг к доверию был сделан, и Гарри стало очень любопытно, куда это всё может привести.


	10. [Поместье] Книжный магазин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение у этой серии рано или поздно будет, но не знаю, когда точно

Гарри широко улыбнулся, рассматривая Драко. Уговорить его выбраться из поместья оказалось задачкой трудной. Пришлось двести раз повторить, что, во-первых, в маггловском Лондоне и при должной маскировке их никогда не узнают, а во-вторых, Драко не умрет, если несколько часов подышит воздухом с людьми, которые не помнят своих предков до сотого колена и не отличают две сотни ножей и вилок.

Тем более, Гарри точно знал, что Малфою понравится место, куда они отправились. Сам Гарри в маггловском Лондоне ориентировался не очень хорошо, но по долгу службы постоянно приходилось бывать то тут, то там. Эту улочку он нашел случайно, и сначала решил, что она - магическая. Но нет, просто магазины были старые, и продавцы им под стать, словно выпавшие из времени. Так что, Гарри надеялся, что Драко насладиться прогулкой и не будет чувствовать себя слишком некомфортно.

Так и случилось. Нервный Драко, забывший, как общаться с людьми за два года добровольной изоляции, оттаял, стоило ему увидеть, куда Гарри его привел. Одетый в старомодные брюки, рубашку и жилетку, он идеально влился в атмосферу. Конкретно Гарри хотел показать ему магазинчик для художников. Книжка с рисунками, которую он позаимствовал пару вечеров назад, так и осталась у него, а Драко больше не скрываясь выносил иногда мольберт на улицу, пока Гарри продолжал разгребать завалы документации, оставшейся, кажется, еще с основателя рода. Так что Гарри решил устроить себе выходной, а Малфою — экскурсию.

Главное, что не ошибся. Драко явно чувствовал себя как рыба в воде в окружении стопок книг, альбомов, красок и карандашей. Особенно долго он перебирал альбомы с рисунками известных художников, стопки которых высились прямо у дверей в магазинчик. Улыбчивый продавец тут же затянул Малфоя в разговор, в котором Гарри потерялся с первого же слова.

Но Драко улыбался. Гарри не мог сходу вспомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь, чтобы Драко улыбался. Не в школе — точно. Но в последние две недели, которые они провели вместе, Драко с каждым днем словно “оттаивал” всё больше. Жесты становились более открытыми, взгляды — легче.

Гарри знает, ведь изучил его…

Хм.

Только тогда Гарри понял, что действительно изучил Малфоя. От мелких жестов до взглядов на жизнь. Он знал о нем больше, чем о лучших друзьях или о бывшей девушке, что должно было пугать само по себе. Но Гарри только выдохнул, словно внезапное откровение сняло огромный груз с его плеч. И в ту же секунду продавец, говоря что-то Драко, кивнул на Гарри, и Малфой обернулся, и улыбнулся. В уголках глаз собрались морщинки смеха. И сердце Гарри решило пропустить удар. Он улыбнулся в ответ, и только когда Драко отвернулся обратно к книгам и краскам, осторожно выдохнул.

Итак, он влюбился в Драко Малфоя. Или, точнее, внезапно осознал, что был влюблён в него половину своей жизни.

Что ж, с этим придётся что-то делать.


	11. Общие сны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Соулмейт!AU, где соулмейты с определенного возраста видят общие сны

Именно Драко выбрал Хогсмид.

Гарри потом подумал, что, скорее, ожидал бы от него любимую комнату в мэноре, в крайнем случае — гостиную Слизерина. Но Драко выбрал Хогсмид. Пустой, тихий, но точный до мельчайших деталей. Даже жутко было.

Гарри, в глубине души, был ему благодарен. Сам бы он выбрал Хогвартс, и точно прогадал бы, так что хорошо, что Малфой был старше и выбирал место. Гарри нравился Хогсмид. В Замке его бы преследовали воспоминания о Дамблдоре, и просыпаться после такого в палатке посреди очередного леса или поля было бы совсем тоскливо.

Большую часть времени они с Драко не виделись. Он выбрал всю улицу: заходи, куда хочешь, прячься, где хочешь. Гарри именно, что прятался, в Кабаньей голове в основном: вспоминал веселый пятый курс, когда всё еще, казалось, можно исправить. Драко, скорее всего, тоже прятался. Гарри однажды видел его издалека у Кричащей хижины.

Первый общий сон у них случился в конце августа. Видимо, первая ночь после семнадцатилетия Гарри, когда они оба спали достаточно крепко, чтобы вообще видеть сны. Тогда они поговорили первый и последний раз. Хотя, поговорили — не то слово, скорее, обменялись шокированными взглядами и парой слов договорились разойтись в разные стороны.

Первый раз Гарри целенаправленно искал его на третью ночь в коттедже Билла и Флер. Ему нужны были ответы.

Драко нашелся у заснеженной витрины Сладкого Королевства. Яркие обертки, казалось, заворожили его, но, подойдя ближе, Гарри понял, что Драко смотрит совсем не на них — но в пустоту перед собой. Он кутался в черное пальто, словно промерз насквозь. И над бровью у него виднелся не до конца заживший шрам.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Гарри, вставая рядом. Драко вздрогнул, видимо, не заметил, как Гарри подошел. — Что не выдал меня, — зачем-то пояснил он.

Драко коротко кивнул и не ответил. Он продолжал смотреть на витрину.

— Я ненавижу его, — тихо внезапно произнёс он. Он сам боялся своих слов. Но это был их сон — и ничей больше. И кому, как не Гарри понять ненависть к Лорду. Уже увереннее он повторил: — Ненавижу.

Гарри нерешительно положил руку ему на плечо. Словно только этого и ждал, Драко повернулся и уткнулся Гарри в плечо. Его плечи мелко дрожали, но он не плакал. Словно не умел.

Было так странно обнимать своего школьного врага посреди улицы Хогсмида. Находясь здесь, среди ярких оберток, было так легко забыть о реальном мире.

— Что произошло? — спросил Гарри. Догадаться было несложно, но если Драко нужно было выговориться — он готов был дать ему такую возможность.

Но Драко только покачал головой, не спеша отстраняться.

Гарри обнял его крепче, чувствуя, что пошел снег. Но от Драко шло тепло, и когда он успокоится, они смогут пойти в Три метлы, как никогда не пошли бы в реальном мире. Там можно найти сливочное пиво и (впервые в жизни) поговорить, как взрослые люди.

Пока что же Гарри впервые подумал, что, может, быть соулмейтом Драко Малфоя — не так уж и плохо. С этим можно будет жить.

И дышать стало проще.


	12. Пара сигарет

— С каких пор ты куришь? — раздался голос за спиной.

Гарри повернулся от окна. В его палате в Мунго было темно, только из прохода лился свет, очерчивая темную фигуру. От поворота у Гарри заныли всего пару часов назад вправленные кости. Последняя облава прошла не очень, особенно для аврора Поттера, который всегда рвался в гущу событий.

— С каких пор ты следишь по ночам за пациентами? — в ответ спросил он.

Драко прошел в палату, прикрывая за собой дверь. Теперь свет остался только от луны, да ярко горел кончик сигареты.

— Ночной обход, — просто ответил Драко. Он прошел и сел на кровать напротив. — Я искал палату, где можно поспать.

Гарри попытался рассмотреть его. Бледная кожа чуть ли не светилась там, где на неё падал свет луны, а остальное совершенно терялось во мраке. Жаль, что глаза не светятся, подумал Гарри, затягиваясь.

— Эта занята, — ответил он.

Драко хмыкнул. Глупо было спорить о личном пространстве, им особенно.

— Поделишься? — спросил Драко, кивком указывая на лежащую рядом пачку.

— С каких пор ты куришь? — в тон ему спросил Гарри, доставая сигарету и протягивая её.

Вспышка заклинания на секунду осветила лицо Малфоя: бледное, с синяками под глазами.

— Видимо, с тех же, что и ты.

Гарри понимающе кивнул. Говорить с Драко было странно — они показательно игнорировали друг друга вот уже лет пять. Тогда Драко сказал ему: “Каждый раз, целуя кого-то другого, ты будешь думать обо мне” и аппарировал, не дождавшись ответа. Еще год до этого они умудрились прожить под одной крышей, строя отношения.

Самое обидное, что Драко оказался прав.

Гарри затянулся в последний раз и заклинанием избавился от окурка. Дым в комнате все равно остался от сигареты Драко. Маггловской сигареты. Даже странно, что Малфой вообще захотел к ней прикоснуться.

Гарри рассматривал Драко с умеренным любопытством и остатками обиды и боли. Он столько раз за последние пять лет ловил себя на мысли, что он мог тогда ответить, чтобы уколоть также больно. Так и не придумал ничего достойного.

— Ненавидишь меня? — неожиданно спросил Малфой.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри не отводя взгляд.

— Хм.

Малфой также рассматривал его в ответ. Сигарета медленно тлела. Неожиданно Драко подался вперед и зажег на палочке люмос. Тот мягко осветил совсем небольшое пространство вокруг.

— Дай посмотрю, — сказал он, подводя палочку ближе к синякам и ссадинам на спине. Лекари сняли с него неприятное проклятье и оставили отлеживаться, не став заморачиваться с синяками. — Дел на пять минут, — проворчал Драко и молча принялся водить палочкой, как когда-то давно делал в доме на площади Гриммо. Сигарету он тоже уничтожил. Только запах остался.

От него пахло, как и прежде, дорогим парфюмом, даже если он явно уже больше суток провел на ногах. Гарри ностальгично усмехнулся. Так просто было бы вернуть всё назад, особенно сейчас, в неярком свете люмоса в ночной палате. Гарри так иногда скучал по нему, иногда — ненавидел сильнее, чем мог представить. Но не в эту ночь.

— Ты жалеешь? — спросил Гарри, а затем уточнил: — Обо всём, что было между нами.

— Иногда, — ответил Драко. — Редко.

Он закончил залечивать синяки и убрал люмос, возвращаясь во тьму.

— А о том, что было потом?

Драко глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, а затем грубо ответил:

— Ни капли.

Гарри мог его понять. Мимолетная возможность растворилась вместе с люмосом.

— Ладно, Поттер, — проворчал Драко, как в старые добрые времена. — Я хочу спать. Придется тебе сегодня потерпеть мою компанию.

Он устроился на соседней кровати. Такой привычный и такой далекий.

Гарри хотел было пожелать ему спокойной ночи, но Малфой уснул, едва коснулся головой подушки. Гарри знал, что когда проснется утром, его уже не будет. 

Он так не хотел засыпать.


	13. [Поместье] Письма

Внезапно осознанные чувства требовали немедленного выхода. Такой уж Гарри был человек, не мог долго хранить что-то в себе. Но и сказать прямо не мог тоже: это же Драко. Холодный, отстраненный, едва терпящий его Драко Малфой. Школьный враг.

Как Гарри вообще умудрился?

Он думал над этим вопросом, смотря на книжку с рисунками Драко. Наконец, он решительно взял в руки перо. Конечно, он не умел рисовать. Но написать то он мог, правда?

Гарри взял в руки перо и долго вертел его в пальцах. Начинать было страшно. Он подумал, может, придумать код? Но опять посмотрел на книжку с рисунками, которые Драко ему так доверчиво дал, и отбросил эту мысль.

Наконец, он написал: «Его глаза…».

И остановился. Фраза звучала неправильно сразу, не так. Гарри не был писателем, он просто хотел сказать что-то важное другому человеку. Поэтому он решительно зачеркнул и написал заново:

«Твои глаза красивого серого цвета. Такие странные. Я заметил сразу, еще в первую встречу. Никогда раньше таких не видел».

Он остановился, когда чуть было не поставил кляксу. После первых предложений писать стало проще. Теперь мысли, напротив, бежали впереди его руки.

Гарри написал «твои тонкие пальцы» и вспомнил обрывки снов, на грани сознания, с этими самыми пальцами, заляпанными в краске. Он написал «твои шутки» и тихо рассмеялся себе под нос, вспоминая вечер накануне.

Гарри написал «в моём сердце» и тут же зачеркнул, потому что было еще не время. Еще рано было доверять такое важное чувство бумаге.

Он писал, пока не закончился лист, а затем взял еще один. И еще. Оказывается, у него накопилось так много невысказанного.

Наконец, он дописал последнее слово и отложил перо. Дышать стало проще. Гарри сложил листы и перевязал их лентой, а затем отложил в сторону. Он подумал, придет ли время хоть когда-то отдать их Драко.

Гарри перевел взгляд на окно. Ему было хорошо видно сад. А в саду — Драко, с мольбертом. Драко запястьем откинул прядь со лба и оставил мазок краски. Гарри улыбнулся сам себе.

Однажды, он надеялся, придет время, и он отдаст письма Драко. А пока же можно было просто находиться рядом, медленно сближаясь, сбежав от всего мира.

***

Драко задумчиво смотрел в пустоту весь вечер. Гарри думал, может, он сделал что-то не так? Как-то выдал себя? Не хотелось бы потерять Драко сейчас.

Но разговор упорно не клеился, и Гарри собирался уходить, как Драко встал за ним следом. Он был, наконец-то, здесь, а не в своих мыслях. И глаза у него, правда, были странные, но красивые.

— Я прочитал их, — медленно и чуть ли не по слогам сказал он.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри, отступая. Он почувствовал, как холодеют пальцы и как бешено начинает биться сердце.

— Я прочитал их, — повторил Драко.

Гарри отшагнул еще на два шага, готовясь выскочить из комнаты. Так неправильно. Так не должно было быть.

— Я не… — он разрывался между «не это имел в виду» и «не понимаю, как ты их нашел», и в итоге чуть не выпалил «прости», но вовремя себя остановил.

— Искал тебя в комнате, — объяснил Драко, — а увидел их. Письма. Я прочитал только верхнее, честно, но…

Гарри прервал его:

— Это не то, что ты…

Драко изящно вскинул бровь, заставляя Гарри замолчать. Действительно, какое уж тут «не то, что ты подумал».

— Я пытаюсь признаться тебе в любви, Поттер, помолчи, пожалуйста, — фыркнул он.

Гарри согласно кивнул, и только потом осознал:

— Ты… что?

Глаза Драко удивленно расширились. Он, кажется, тоже не собирался говорить то, что сказал.

— Я… — заторможено повторил он.

Гарри широко улыбнулся. Страх, заморозивший сердце, исчез, оставив после себя искрящуюся радость.

— Взаимно, Малфой, — рассмеялся он.

— О, да к черту, — пробормотал Драко, прежде чем притянуть к себе Гарри за футболку и поцеловать его, наконец.

Что ж, признал Гарри, письма были гениальной идеей.


End file.
